


An Actual Beast

by The Nerdy Anglophile (TheNerdyAnglophile)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Hank, Embarrassed Hank, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hank is a real beast, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Still not sure on tags, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyAnglophile/pseuds/The%20Nerdy%20Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has always had a crush on Dr Hank McCoy, the self-conscious and shy mutant, but was too afraid to tell him.  After an interesting session in the Danger Room, the two finally make their feeling known, while also accidently announcing it to the rest of the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actual Beast

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not own X-men and Dr. Hank McCoy is based off of Nicholas Hoult's likeness but I do not own that either. There is one bad pun which I will apologize before hand for, and it is very detailed. I hope you like it. Also if anyone has any requests or suggestion for improving, I am all ears.

“HANK!” you call out while walking outside looking for the doctor. “Hank, where are you?”

“Oh (y/n),” Hank jumps up behind you. He is panting a bit and is covered in a light layer of sweat, but smiling like a big puppy dog look. “Sorry, Charles had me training. What's up?”

“Oh,” you said kind of flustered. You couldn't help but notice how his gray shirt stuck to his chest, outlining his lean muscles. “I’m, um, wondering if you have finished my, uh, seismic intensifiers.”

“Oh right, yeah,”he stutters like you did previously. He started to rub the back of his neck and looking down. “It's almost done with it. If you could just come down to the danger room so I can make sure everything works.”

“Yeah of course,” you could feel your cheeks going a little flush. You don't want to admit it, but you over the past couple of months you had developed a crush on the geeky and adorable mutant doctor. “What time do you want me to meet you?”

“How about you um meet me in thirty minutes, if you are alright with it because I um free whenever yeah,” as he began to stutter in the cute way he always does. 

“That, that sounds good,” you smile, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes. And with that, you run back into the mansion leaving Hank to watch you leave letting out a sigh that turned into a goofy smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~Le time skip~~~~~~~~~

“Oh good you're here,” Charles said as you walked into the danger room. “Hank has figured out how to streamline your abilities, like what we did for Alex.”

“Alrighty, so what do you have planned for me?” you said looking between the the two men with a bubbly smile on your face. 

“So just um, put these… these gloves on and the boots also help because the if put on a certain setting they will flow to the gloves not the ground when you cause a seismic wave,” Hank began to ramble on, looking down at the metal floor. 

“Well, I will let you two go at it while I have to go talk to Moira,” and with a wave goodbye, Charles leaves the you and Hank alone in the danger room.

“So, um, I guess we should get working,” Hank said walking over to the table with the gloves and boots. You get the hint and sit down in the bench, slipping off your tennis shoes. He walks over and hands you the glove and he kneels down and slips on the boots like you were Cinderella and he was the prince finally fitting her with the glass slippers. You couldn't help but giggle a bit. A shy smile crossed his face upon hearing it.

“What should I do first,” you ask. Hank helps you up because the boots were like stilts because of the height from the extra equipment.

“The first thing we should probably work on the difference between stomping a seismic wave and having the waves go through your gloves,” he smiles still holding our hand even after you got your balance back. It felt so sweet and your heart fluttered a bit. He stands in front of you, putting his hands on your hips as he moves your hips to puts you in a stance. His grip is firm but not bruisingly hard. He whispers into your ear, “Any normal stomp straight footed will have the force come out of your glove. If you stomp your foot like you are trying to kick up dirt with the side of your foot.”

You followed his instruction and reached out your right arm, your palm facing the far wall, and stomped. You could feel the wave move through your body and out of your hand at a localized point. You could see the waves moving, one of the perks of your mutation; they bounce off the wall and reverberate throughout the room. The waves hits the two of you, the force causing both of you to lose your footing a bit and stumble around. The boots had kept you somewhat grounded, explaining why Hank was holding you onto dear life.

“Now, I just thought you were holding onto me because you thought I had good hips,” you had no idea where this level of flirtation and witt were coming from.

“Yeah, I um had thought that reverberation would happen because of the um metal walls,” he stutters out taking his hands off your hips but holding them off kind of awkwardly. “But it is good to see that the gloves work. What do you think?”

“I like them, but now for the technique,” and with that, you stomp like how he had instructed using the side of my foot. The waves went all over the room, and the entire danger room was like an earthquake was about to break the mansion in two. This time Hank completely lost his balance. He reached out and ended up grabbing your hand, so as he fell, you fell with him. And on top of him.

“Hi,” you say while laying on top of him with a goofy, lopsided smile.

“I am soo sorry,” Hank stutters out, his cheek going red, but he didn’t move. 

You decide, since you have him in this position, you make your little crush, oh who are you kidding, your huge crush on the doctor known. You reach down and give him a quick peck on his soft lips. He just lays there wide eyed. A feeling of rejection creeps into your mind as you look into his blue eyes. You stumble to get up off of the mutant, but you can’t. He is holding onto your lower back, and pretty tightly at that.

“Hank, what’s goi..” and you get interrupted by Hank’s hands moving to your face and pulling you down into a passionate kiss. It was your turn to be in complete shock, eyes open, lips not really moving, but you melted into it. Your eyelids fluttered shut as you moved your lips in tandem with his. 

“I have been waiting so long to do this,” he said once you two pulled away for air.

“Me too,” you say in between deep breaths. Your heart was going a million beats per minute. Your (e/c) eyes were lost in his blue ones. Suddenly you noticed an obvious bulge in his pants pressing against your legs. “Um, Hank?”

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” he repeats, but this time you stop him from getting up by grinding your hips against his. He let's out a throaty, animalistic groan of pleasure. You can't help yourself, and you dive in for another raw and passionate kiss with the doctor. He reciprocates with a vigor full on need and lust. He draws his lip along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You happily comply letting his tongue explore your mouth and then vise versa. 

“Shall we take this more private, say maybe my room,” he says in between gasps. His lips were already beginning to bruise from the intense kissing. You nod, worried your voice might give out. You roll off of him, taking his hand as he hurriedly leads you to his room. He would periodically look back, staring into your (e/c) eyes as though he was worried that if he didn't check you would be gone. 

Once inside the doctor's room,his lips are back on yours with even more fervor than before. He is running his hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You try to match his intensity but your mind is partially occupied while trying to lock his bedroom door in hopes of not getting any interruptions, mostly in the form of Sean or Alex. After finally getting the door locked, Hank lifts you up by the ass, giving it a light squeeze and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. Instead of continuing to kiss your lips, he starts to kiss along your jawline leading down to your neck where he leaves open mouth kisses. You tilt your head, giving him more access to your neck and he takes full advantage, sucking and leaving little bites before kissing those spots again. He was driving you mad, so you started to gyrate your hips, making the bulge in his pants to become harder and more constricted.

“Fuck Hank,” you whispered when he found your sweet spot on your neck. Your little verbal confirmation encouraged him to continue. You could tell that your panties were ruined from your increasing wetness. You were going to need more than a little bit of mouth on neck action now. “Screw this foreplay, let's get down to business.”

With that, Hank threw you onto his bed. You bounced a bit but then sat up, taking off your gloves and boots which you had forgotten you were still wearing. The you sat up taking off your (f/c) dress showing off your white lace bra and panties. It was a good thing you had decided you felt like matching the two today. While still on the bed you crawl over to Hank who is standing at the foot of it. His eyes dilated and filled with lust; his mouth set slightly in a snarl as if at any moment his beast side was about to take over. Looking up at him you grab the hem of his button down signaling to him to take it off. He complies while still staring at your curves.

While Hank was busy undoing his shirt, you work on his pants, undoing the belt and unbuttoning the top of his pants. You look up at him; he had finished taking off his shirt. You looked and admired his muscular body that you had no idea the nerdy doctor was hiding. You then thought back to the task at hand and reached out and began unzipping his pants with your teeth. He let out an audible gasp. And to think nothing had really started yet. 

After finally reliving some of the constraints of the zipped up pants, you hook your thumbs in not his trousers but his pants and yanked them down. He quickly kicked them off, adding his pants to the rest of pile of clothes that was developing in the corner of the room. Once finally being released from the confines of his clothing, Hank’s manhood sprung up fully erect and gently hitting his well defined abs. You leaned forward, taking hold of his cock, looking up pseudo-innocently at him. Without breaking eye-contact, you gave the underside of his shaft one long lick, going from its base to the head, having your tongue pash ever so lightly over his slit.

“Fuck,” he moaned out. His hands grabbed your hair and pushed you to continue pleasuring him. You happily complied. You began to place kisses along his cock, enjoying the animalistic groans he was letting slip from his mouth.

“Enjoying this, Beast. Do you like my mouth,” you smirk. He growled. His cock twitched just at your words. He liked being called by his codename and he was letting this side of him be released. You finally stopped teasing and took him in your mouth. Or at least tried to; he was incredibly well-endowed. But who would be surprised based on his mutation. You began to bob your head and began playing with his balls, looking up to Hank to see if he was enjoying your mouth.

“Fuck (y/n)... God your mouth feels incredible,” he groans. His hands that were tangled in your hair pushed you head closer to his hips. Taking you a deep breath you told your gag reflex to take a break for the night, taking in more of Hank’s cock. The tip just hit the back of your throat as your nose roused into his pubic hair. His fingers tightly tangled in your hair. You could taste the precum leaking out. This sensation was driving you crazy and you could feel your already ruined panties becoming even more soaked. Your hand had drifted down to make circles and provide some friction to your aching clitoris. “Such a girl good, taking it all in,” he said between ragged breaths. You began to wonder where in that mild-mannered doctor was; however you were not complaining about his dominating personality.

All of a sudden, Hank grabbed your arm and pulled you up. His cock had left your mouth with pop. He still looked down at you and all you could do was whimpered at the aggressive movements, and the fact that you had removed your hand from your panties causing a loss of all contact. He was so tall and towered over you as you kneeled on the bed.

“Screw this foreplay,” Hank mimicked you as he began to loom over you, causing you to lean back and lie on the bed. You keened for him, opening your legs a bit to signal for him to begin. His blue eyes were almost completely dilated with lust. He looked at you and finally said, “(y/n) are you ready to do this?”

“Yes,” you said while nodding. He reciprocated the nod. But before he continued, Hank ran over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He quickly, and almost nervously, put on the condom and sauntered back over to the edge of the bed. You were getting frustrated. “Please,” you whimper. 

Hank complied and crawled over you. He supported his body on his forearms, and looking deeply into your (e/c) eyes. He then leaned in and kissed you passionately. You reached back took off your bra. Hank’s face seemed to glow and his lips left your lips and began to attack your breasts. In one hand he massaged the mound while the other was being expertly sucked by his mouth. You mewed and groaned in pleasure.

“Keep on making those sounds and you won’t be able to walk for a week,” he looks up from his ministrations. He then switches to the other breast, and you continue becoming a moaning mess.

“Hank! Fuck!” rolls off of your mouth like a prayer. He begins to leave open mouths along your stomach until he reaches your hipbone. He gives little bits on each hip and causing you to buck your hip up to him. He lets out a small growl at your reaction. Suddenly, he pulls at your panties, finally leaving you completely exposed to him. He smiled looking you up and down. 

Hank crawled back on top of you, and lined himself up with your entrance using own wetness as lube. He swiftly plunged into you, fully sheathing inside of you. He felt so good in you. Both of you couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of finally becoming intimate. He initially started off to slowly rock his hips and you met him by rolling your hips with him. There was a build up of pleasure developing in your core. 

“So perfectly tight,” Hank groaned out. “You are so beautiful (y/n),” he would mumble. He kept on going; his speed picked up as he would pull out almost completely and then slam in. Your mouth dropped open a bit as you let out silent pants. He growled, letting his beast side out making that tension increase. He suddenly slowed down pulling out completely.

“What the actually fuck,” you yell after giving a slight cry from Hank pulling out. You reach down and try to finish yourself off.

“STOP,” Hank snarls, making you lay there frozen and nervous. 

“On your hands and knees,” he commands and you comply happily (a/n I am so sorry but I couldn’t help myself by making this doggy style pun). 

Once on your knees, Hank once again begins to ram himself into you as though he had never stopped. That tension that had dissipated in when changing your position was built up quickly. You weren’t going to last long, and neither was Hank. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, and his breathing was ragged. He moved your hips slightly hitting the perfect spot within you. You let out a sound you didn’t know was possible; Hank took notice and continued to hit that spot. All Hank had to do was lightly rub your oversensitive clitoris, pleasuring the bundle of nerves.

“Oh god, Hank!” you screamed as your orgasm crashed over you. All you were seeing were white stars.

“Fuck, (y/n)!” he yelled a couple thrust latter after your tight walls had pushed the usually reserved doctor over the edge. He collapsed on top of you and slowly rolled off, pulling himself out. He quickly got up to throw away the condom and went back to the bed to curl up with you. He wrapped you in his arms and covered you with the blanket. You silently drew patterns on his arm as he gave butterfly kisses on your shoulder blade.

“I have been wanting to do that for a while,” you say, finally breaking the post-coidal silence.

“Me too. Just until today I had been too afraid to say anything,” Hank whispered in your ear before kissing it.

“Well, we should do it again,” you state.

“I would like that. I would like that a lot,” he responds.

“I hope you two had worked at least a little bit on those seismic gloves,” Charles called out from the other side of the door.

“Shit,” you both hiss. You can feel yourself go red, and you can only assume that Hank is as well. His grip around your waist had tightened.

“Yes, they worked,” Hank called out. His voice cracked a bit with embarrassment.

“Also, I get that your codename is Beast, but the entire mansion seriously doesn’t need to hear that you get off to acting like an actual beast,” another voice calls out. Hank buried into your neck from embarrassment. It was Sean. He had probably heard the entire thing because of course he was in his room, right next to the one you were in now.

“That, and I hope you used protection because we don’t need any more mutants running around,” this time it was Erik calling out.

“Is seriously the entire mansion here,” you called out, getting annoyed that this sweet moment was being ruined by everyone’s interjections and comments.

“Not everyone, Moira isn’t here,” Alex called out.  
“Oh shit, now bugger off or I will make you move,” you yelled. With that, the sound of footsteps running away. “Finally,” you whispered and reached back to kiss Hank before slowly drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
